The Escape
by fluteplayer99
Summary: What happens when Hiccup is kidnapped by the school? Will he ever get home? Will his village accept him? AUish, just a one-shot for now unless you want it to be a full story. (takes place after the movie and random point in MR plot)


**Hello everyone! fluteplayer99 here!**

**This is and idea that i have had for a really long time, but have never written it before now. This was actually an English homework assignment. We had to write a story using a list of vocabulary words, and the words just fit this idea perfectly! Let me know if you all want me to turn this into a full on story or just leave it as is! And as always constructive criticism is welcomed! The underlined words are the vocabulary words. Enjoy! (disclaimer: i no own MR and HTTYD)**

* * *

><p>The Escape<p>

Hiccup collapsed form hours of running, the thirteen year old trying desperately to get away from the world of nightmares known as The School. The mad scientists there created grotesque creatures, usually by combining children's DNA with animal's DNA. He lived on an island far north and across an ocean from his current location. He couldn't help but miss his home and how his tribe still did not use technology even though it was the Twenty-First Century. Despite being constantly wary of the creatures trying to track him down and recapture him, he wondered how his village would react to him now. The crazed scientists had taken the scale from Toothless that he had turned into a pendant to wear around his neck and used the DNA from it to recombine his own DNA. Now he was a mutant: 95% human and 5% night fury. He winced at the memory of writhing in pain when the mutation first enveloped him, before he could continue his thoughts he heard the howls of the Erasers and was indecisive for a moment whether to run or fly away.

"I'm not sure I can figure out how to fly just yet, so I have to run" he thought as he took off, away from the setting sun and hopefully to safety.

(Meanwhile on an island somewhere in the northern part of Europe)

Stoic the Vast was staring out at the sea with a blank expression on his bearded face, the village was barely holding onto the smoldering hope that his son would return home safely. The one who took the loss the hardest was his son's best friend, protector, and dragon Toothless. Toothless had not given up searching until he checked the entire island, he still checked it once a day, in hopes to find his lost friend. No one knew where Hiccup went, he just vanished out of thin air, leaving no traces behind. Stoic knew that if his son had run away then he would have flown away on Toothless, but the dragon was still on the island and he could not fly without Hiccup to operate the prosthetic tail fin he had. It seemed as if everyone was ready to build Hiccup a pyre, he had been gone for just over a month now, and it seemed as if he would never return. Stoic refused to believe that his only son was dead, the five other teens in the village and Toothless were with him in that belief. The only thing they could do now was wait and hope for Hiccup to be alright, wherever he was.

(Back to Death Valley California)

Hiccup ran into a small patch of forest, and he had no more energy left to run. After collapsing into a small hollow that concealed him extremely well he fell asleep, only to be greeted with the most painful memory from his time in the school.

_(Inside his dream) The scientists had just thrown him carelessly into the dog crate he was being kept in after injecting him with the dragon DNA. He remembered their words "This will prove to be an interesting experiment, considering we do not know what creature this scale came from. Luckily for us and the subject, the two deoxyribonucleic acids seem to be compatible enough for it to survive." Everything else that they had said was too __convoluted__ for him to understand. Moments after being dumped into the crate the pain started. It started slowly, as a dull ache that steadily grew. His head, shoulders, and the base of his spine practically screamed, but his leg was the worst of it all. He had lost his left leg a few months prior, and the scientists had taken his prosthetic away, leaving the stump exposed. Soon the pain was too much and he passed out. When he woke up, he had wings, the tail, ears, and leg of a night fury._

The task of getting back to his home and away from the juggernaut that was The School seemed like an impossible task, and most likely many people would tell him that it was near impossible. Good thing he never listened.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Remember to review and have an amazing day!<strong>


End file.
